degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-7411539-20130415201125/@comment-3122348-20130417073818
Cam, you're an ass and a great at being one but please remain pressed and not rounded, like a real ass. <3 In relation to Dan's comments (I'm only posting a response so Cam can take his head out of his ass and stop wearing it like a hat, you're so anal over me, lets face it), I can totally understand and respect where you're coming from. Season 12 has been a very Campbell-centric season and the utilisation of his character as a plot tool grants the writers a big fat A+ from me. The only thing I really dislike is the timing of his suicide, the entire leadup, the lasting chracterisation of his character being a jealous psychopath. Unlike the majority of a lot of people in this fan base, I wasn't hoping for a suicide any time soon. I wanted the writers to tackle more storylines that are unexplored in the show's previous history (ones off the top of my head include prosthesis and/or teen pregnancy that involves losing the baby complications due to birth or due to sudden infant death syndrome) and do them justice instead of appeasing to the fans and giving them suicide plot that I personally felt was flawed in a few areas. The plot was far too messy for me. His action of committing suicide is rational in every sense (though totally not needed in society) but I can't help but feel that it was such a messy suicide plot now that I rewatched the episode a couple of times. What writer (assuming writers want their show to be top notch) brings out the big guns for all the wrong reasons, killing off the show's most popular character (since probably Eli) over a girl and another boy potentially trying to win her over? If this was due to Dylan being unavailable for filming Season 13 or having multiple projects this year, I totally understand the need to give Campbell a sendoff but not like this. This wasn't a plot that deserved suicide in my opinion because there are far more complex issues that plenty of other teenagers deal with that result in suicidal thoughts, yet they took the easy route with Campbell: hurt over a guy trying to win his girl over (this is based off what someone watching just BSS would feel, having never watched Degrassi before). I felt ripped off, essentially. That's exactly how I felt about Cam's suicide plot. Had his character been left to develop into Season 13, potentially into this 'jealous, bitter psychopath' or grow into a five dimensional character, I would have far more appreciated the suicide plot. Had Cam actually evolved into a 'psycho' like Zig called him, I would've been seriously engaged. There was so much potential with this. Cam could have been having disturbing thoughts of mutilating himself and others for all we knew but there was nothing like this hinted in his Season 12 character. I'm also disappointed that we never figured out why he committed suicide. I know not all people who commit suicide leave behind notes of explanation but I hate how this void within me isn't filled (I guess this is the inner science student within me. I MUST KNOW ALL). Did he really kill himself because of Zig's words? Did Zig's words give him a reality check and make him realise that he could be a potential danger to Maya, had he been a closet psychopath? Did Cam kill himself because he lost the fight for Maya with Zig? Was Cam a sadist and believed that this would be the only way to hurt those around him without directly inflicting pain on them? Too many questions are left unanswered which I suppose is what makes it great but at the same time gives me the impression that it seemed rushed and purely a notion of the writers to appease to the fans. EDIT: Cam, the fact you think that Dani and Rob teamed up scared me off makes me laugh in a mocking manner towards you. Pathetic. The Chinese never leave without a fight and they most certainly remain civil. Mulan's gutsy nature is eternal and has been passed on through the family tree to the current Goddess aka. me. The Sushi Train is boarding, and I think it's about time somebody leaves with it.